


INSPIRITMENT!

by OMHCreates



Category: Original Work
Genre: Banshees, Body Horror, Capturing ghosts, Chef Specter, Clown Specter, Conductor Specter, Dare Devil Specter, Dominatrix Specter, F/M, Farmer Specter, Fictional Locations, Fluff, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, Ghouls, Good Ghosts, Harlequin Specter, Horror, Knight Specter, Magician Specter, Mechanic Specter, Military General Specter, Nun Specter, Opera Specter, Paranormal events, Pilot Specter, Pirate Specter, Possession, Scientist Specter, Sheriff Specter, Specters - Freeform, Timothy is a smart boi, basic ghosts, evil ghosts, fictional characters, more Specters will appear later on, wraiths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMHCreates/pseuds/OMHCreates
Summary: A group of four students from Springwood High School stumble upon the Paranormal World in all of its frightful glory, and inadvertently unleased an abundance of Ghosts, Ghouls, Wraiths, and Specters among the normally quite city of Springwood.  Now, with the help of a wacky Professor that studies paranormal activities and a skeletal spirit, will they be able to restore Springwood to its once former glory?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	INSPIRITMENT!

Name: Timothy Gonzales Robinson

Age: 10

Eye color: Heterochromia (right eye=green, left eye=blue)

Hair color: Brown

Likes: Inventing, reading, hanging out with his friends, studying the paranormal (after discovering it), any type of music, etc.

Dislikes: Money, people judging him due to his age/his height, women babying him, etc.

Bio: Due to his heightened intellect, Timothy was able to skip the First Grade and was sent straight to Middle School, where he was obviously made fun of due to his youthful features, but was also praised due to his problem solving inventions, and was offered thousands for them, which he kindly refused, and practically plowed through any competition that he had. Although, there was one downside; the girls of the school. Whenever they had the chance, they'd baby him, and sometimes even try to seduce him, which made him somewhat of a social recluse. But that didn't deter him in the slightest, and he graduated Middle School at the age of 10 Years old, which nearly made him cry, but he kept his tears in so the girls wouldn't crowd him.

Name: Michael Samuel Moore

Age: 16

Eye color: Hazel

Hair color: Black with a blonde streak

Likes: Rock and roll, boxing, making music, making friends, helping others with low self esteem, etc.

Dislikes: Flying, heights, bullies.

Bio: Michael Moore is what you'd call the "cool kid" at school. He's well know, is from a wealthy family, and has tons of friends. But he doesn't act how you think he'd act. He's actually very kind and very boisterous once you get to know him, and he has zero tolerance for bullies, and will snuff any act of bullying out in a heartbeat. During that act of kindness was when he met his first friend in Springwood High; Timothy Robinson.

Name: Samantha Nancy Williams

Age: 18

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Red

Likes: Her little brother, helping her family, candy.

Dislikes: Anything scary.

Bio: Samantha is a woman with a heart of gold, always helping out those who need it the most. She does this from the good in her heart, but its also to gain some money so her little brother, Luke, can get surgery done for a lung replacement, due to him inhaling too much cigarette smoke when he was younger via Samantha's abusive father, who was divorced and sent to jail for the rest of his life. Entering Springwood High was where she met Timothy and Michael, whom she got along with pretty well. She may not be ready to tell them about all of her secrets, but she will eventually.

Name: Jayne Smith

Age: 16

Eye color: Bright blue

Hair color: Blonde

Likes: Nerds, cute things, actions films.

Dislikes: Jocks, muscle-heads, bullies.

Bio: Jayne Smith is an abnormal character, to say the least. She's always been the prettiest girl in every School she has been in, but she's not attracted to the people you think she is. She has always related, and preferred, the shy and reserved types in the resident nerds, but she never knew why? Was it that they'd react cutely whenever she was around, or was it that she liked their kind personalities, or was it that they weren't as loud and rambunctious as others around them? She never knew, but she never questioned it. It made her feel happy, and that's all that mattered. After she made it in to Springwood High, and gaining multiple stares from various men and women, which some she made friends with (guess which people they were, I dare u), and then she came across three people that stood out to her, so of course she went to them, said hello, and after a quick conversation, they all became friends.

Name: Helen June Slither

Age: 22

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Originally brown, dyed purple

Likes: Studying the paranormal, making new inventions, her sportscar Lucy.

Dislikes: People hurting her friends, those who purposefully dent up Lucy.

Bio: A self proclaimed paranormal Professor, Helen Slither is what you'd call and oddball, considering she was obsessed with the paranormal at a young age and was considered 'weird' by everyone else, but she never really cared about what anybody said. Sure, she was wacky, kooky, a nutcase even, but she took her research more than just seriously. Ever since her first encounter at the young age of 3, she's determined to prove the existence of the paranormal, even if she too winds up a ghost.

Name: Rattle N. Bonez.

Real Name: Charles Robert Swartz

Ghost Type: Wraith

Age: 67 (if he was alive)

Eye color: Was brown, now none (he lacks eye, but the sockets of his skull have a blue glow)

Hair color: Was brown, but now none (he lacks hair)

Cause of death: Ran over by a car while he was intoxicated.

Bio: Before he died, Charles was a world famous stuntman that always did death defying stunts, and was dubbed 'the Undying Dare Devil', until he got, as he puts it 'a little TOO happy during Happy Hour'. During his walk home, a trucker accidentally hit him when he was crossing the street, instantly killing him due to a snapped neck. The truck driver felt terrible, because he was Charles's number 1 fan, and never got his autograph or anything. But, surprisingly, Charles, now going by his Dare Devil persona Rattle N. Bonez, doesn't blame the kid for what happened. After all, he was the one that got drunk and didn't look both ways, which is exactly what the trucker was told by Charles's agent. And, shockingly, Rattle hasn't felt more alive, because now he can do EVEN MORE death defying stunts, and truly live up to the title of the Undying Dare Devil!

The entities from the Spiritual Plane are very powerful, but the level of their power is dependent on their Category. There're four Categories of Spirits total, with the weakest and easiest to deal with being Ghosts, because, while they are powerful, that power is mostly best used in numbers. If a Ghost is narrowed down to just one, you could easily capture them in a second flat. But if they're in a group, then problems start to spur. Not only does there power increase with the more that're in a single area, they can also Possess living beings, which makes capturing them all the more difficult. Not to mention that they can fuse together to make one big entity, so taking them all down at the same time is key.

The next Category are Ghouls. Ghouls are a different foe entirely compared to Ghosts, because Ghouls come in four different versions, which are Possessors, Belchers, Empowerers, and Infiltrators. Each name gives away what each Ghoul does, with Possessors being able to not only possess a primary host, but can also possess those around it, Belchers throw up ectoplasmic vomit that can cause illness, Empowerers can give a massive power boost to other Ghouls and Ghosts, and Infiltrators can sneak into unauthorized areas and gain intel. But they all have one thing in common; they have a tendency to go overboard with their powers and wear themselves out, making them easily catchable.

Then there're Wraiths, which are the second to most powerful Category in the spectrum, due to the fact that they're part human, just like Rattle. Wraiths are skeletal beings with an visible aura keeping there skeletal system together, with there aura showing what type of Wraith it is (red=enraged, blue=nice, yellow=abnormal), with Rattle N. Bonez being in the Nice Category. Wraiths are incredibly strong by themselves, and if they're together, have fun trying to fend them off, let alone capture them. One of there weaknesses, however, is showing them how they died. This will make them somewhat weaker, because they hate being shown how they died, allowing you to capture them.

And finally, with the strongest Category, the Specters. These are different beasts entirely, because, unlike the last three, Specters are formed by powerful human emotions, mostly feelings of rage and agony, with an iron will that refuses them to die, giving them incredibly dangerous powers, and each have there own identities. In order for a Specter to form, they not only need powerful human emotions, they also require them to be very well known (let it be good or bad), and died a tragic death that involves doing what they loved. And, although INCREDIBLY rare, it is possible for a Ghost to become a Specter, but it requires the Ghost to have a traumatic life, during their as a child, and that they spend time in the area where they were traumatized, siphoning the agony and rage from the area to make themselves stronger, eventually making them into a Specter. The only problem is that Ghosts don't have much of a brain in them, because they're better at following orders than having free will. But one Ghost did it however, hence why it's not impossible, but incredibly rare for it to happen.


End file.
